Historias de Estudiantes
by Leina-chan
Summary: Serie de drabbles con situaciones extrañas, normales, divertidas y demás, todas relacionadas con la escuela.Drabble 6: "Hora libre" Nada mejor que asustar a tus amigas para matar el tiempo ¿verdad Tsubaki-Chan?
1. Llamativo

Bueno, aquí vengo con unaserie de drabbles sobre situaciones "increíbles", "normales" y "divertidas" que transcurre en el colegio. Esta que leen aquí está basada en la situación que vivieron unos amigos mios en su escuela, si ustedes tienen alguna anégdota y quieren contarla, háganlo por Mp por favor. Los reviews los puede leer todos y le quitaría la gracia ^-^

Este está relatado por Soul, pero los otros chicos también los dirán. Será un poco de todo, pero principalmente humorísticas.

Sn más les dejo el primer drabble.

* * *

**Historias del Estudiante:**

"**Llamativo"**

Muchas veces en la vida, te ves en la situación en la que estamos actualmente. Un día de calor veraniego, que pocas veces se puede soportar en un aula como esta, en donde el maestro es un loco maniaco de las disecciones. Son momentos como este, los últimos días antes de los exámenes de fin de curso, donde prestar atención a la clase se vuelve esencial, y a la vez, una odisea para los estudiantes comunes y los vagos como yo. Por otro lado, están los siempre "nerds", como mi compañera de banco… Maka Albarn, que viven tomando notas, aún en el último día de clases, donde no se hace absolutamente nada.

Pero a su vez, pasan cosas extrañas, difíciles de explicar… anormales. Y no, no es precisamente que hoy todos nos pusimos las pilas y estamos poniendo atención, no, claro que no. En realidad es justamente lo que está pasando, todos estamos concentrados en lo mismo. Nuestros ojos siguen el vaivén de aquel objeto llamativo que se encuentra en el pizarrón. Su movimiento, podría compararse fácilmente con el de una onda, subiendo y bajando, en un ritmo atrayente para todos.

Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a TODOS. Incluso a la nerd de Maka y al nerd de Ox. Mis ojos rojos, no pueden despegarse de ese ser, que sin darse cuenta, emite un sonido peculiar y atrayente. Por demás de eso, no existen otros sonidos. Salvo quizás el rechinido de la tiza que escribe presurosamente en el pizarrón, y de la voz de Marie que nos está dando la espalda. Sin embargo, aquel ser sigue hipnotizándonos, aún cuando ya todos somos consientes de que Marie se ha dado cuenta de que no le prestamos la mínima atención.

-¿Se puede saber qué miran?- nos preguntó enfadada, haciendo que nuestra vista se pusiera sobre ella, y se alejara de ese objeto.

-Es negro…- dijo Black Star sin salir de su hipnosis.

-Se mueve simétricamente- comentó Kid con ojitos como corazones.

Maka señaló aquel objeto que nos atraía completamente, y en cuanto Marie lo miró, frunció el ceño, enfadada.

-No les puedo creer…- exclamó indignada- ¡Chicos tan grandes prestándole completa atención a "eso"!- gritó señalando a aquel diminuto ser- Lo único que faltaba ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me voy a tener que disfrazar de mosca para que me presten atención?- gritó enfadada mientras abría una ventana y permitía al ser que capturó nuestra atención, salir volando tranquilamente.

Todos lo miramos desaparecer en el horizonte, y sin poder evitarlo me despedí de él con mi mano, aunque ahora que lo pienso suena poco cool. Aún así, todos me imitaron, y algunos hasta se hacharon a llorar cuando la mosca desapareció. Fruncí el ceño y volví mi vista al frente, viendo como Marie protestaba por lo bajo.

Ahora sí que me aburriría, sin la mosca "Carla", no había diversión. Ya no había nada que hacer, y fue entonces que se me ocurrió escribir este recopilatorio de historias escolares. Así empezaría a matar el tiempo… y no me olvidaría de "Carla" la mosca. Miré hacia la ventana una vez más, y la vi para contra el vidrio. Ahora que lo pensaba… Realmente éramos un grupo de pelotudos por distraernos con una simple mosca.


	2. Dia de Examen Escrito

Jajaja bueno aquí les traje otro drabble, espero que les guste. Ya he recivido tres ideas para drabbles, así que las subiré en cuanto pueda. Este ya lo tenía listo, y espero que les guste!

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review: **mumi evans elric, Mary Eruka Evans, vale-alice, Candy-san, The Mad Doll´Yami Akuma, Kasumi-Keiko11, kurenai95, Cherry Baudelaire, valeziiTha, Yami Hai, Liz Wland hc y a .**

Gracias a todos!

* * *

**Historias de Estudiantes:**

**02- "Día de Examen Escrito"**

Los días de exámenes, son quizás los más activos y menos agradables de todo el ámbito escolar, claro, si no son Maka o Ox, los inteligentes de la clase, o YO, el GRAN DIOS de BLACK STAR. En el recreo antes de la prueba, el grupo se divide en dos: los que están demasiado tranquilos, y los que se comen las uñas tratando de aprenderse en unos pocos minutos lo que les llevará horas memorizar. En cuanto suena el timbre, todos empezamos a sentir ese cosquilleo nervioso, producto de las ansias Y/O (Jajaja forma la palabra "Yo", okey me desvío) nervios del alumnado.

Rayos esto de escribir tan bien cuesta… ¿cómo le hacen Tsubaki y Maka? En fin… ¿En qué estaba? A sí. Una vez entra el profesor, todo se vuelve silencio, ni una mosca vuela. Pobre mosca Carla… Maldita Marie que la sacó, yo estaba muy entretenido con ella. ¡¿Cómo osa aburrir a un Dios como YO? Bien, no. Concéntrate Black, concentración. En este momento, yo estoy colgado del pizarrón por querer robar las respuestas, por lo que tengo una perfecta perspectiva de la gente.

Oh casualidad, esa prueba la tenemos con Marie, y ella las hace concisas y que valgan muchos puntos. Por lo que si le erras a una, te fuiste en picada con la nota. Una vez que se reparten las hojas, el grupo de estudiantes se divide en 7 "asimétricos" (descripción acotada por el rayitas) grupos:

Por un lado, están los que estudiaron, que escriben y escriben en las hojas, haciendo que a todos le entre el miedo de ¿qué mierda me faltó? Siempre son los que más tardan en entregar, y los que se aseguran las mejores notas. Claro ejemplo de Ox y Maka. Después están los que saben más o menos, y que en cuanto se da vuelta la profesora sacan el machete de la cartuchera o el preguntan al de al lado "¿cómo era la 3?", claro ejemplo de Jacqueline y Kim. También están los que saben las cosas, pero que si no entienden algo o no se acuerdan de un detalle, lo dejan en blanco, como Tsubaki. Además, está el grupo de los que no saben un pepino, y que son unos maestros en copiarse. Son esos que dejan el libro subrayado debajo del banco, y que en cuanto la profesora se da vuelta o se pone a atender la duda de un compañero, revisan a velocidades inimaginables, los libros. Como Kilik por ejemplo. Luego, están los que entregan en blanco apenas le entregan la prueba, sabiendo que no van a poder hacer nada de nada. Y luego están los que intentan hacer algo, pero al final de la clase entregan la hoja con solo el nombre. El caso excepcional de Patty, quien se pone a hacer Jirafas con sus pruebas, no cuenta ya que es único.

También están los tipo Soul, aquellos chicos que no estudian en su vida, y que les descubren los machetes enseguida. Es el denominado estudiante "en las nubes" a la hora de la prueba… ¿Por qué? Simple… Porque mira el techo como si fuera a encontrar las respuestas, o que las respuestas le cayeran del cielo. Algo que sabemos nunca va a pasar.

Sin embargo, hoy, hoy ha pasado algo que ninguno en su vida creyó que iba a pasar. Todo comenzó cuando Marie empezó a caminar entre los bancos del aula, revisando que no hubiera personas que se copiaran. En cuanto volvió, Kilik implementó su mecanismo de consulta. Por lo visto había una cosita que no se acordaba, entonces giró despacito el libro fotocopiado que tenía. Con tan buena suerte que estaba anillado, y por cosas del destino, se trabó la hoja. Haciendo que raspara contra el metal del banco, produciendo un chirrido horrible.

Marie se paró y miró acusadoramente a todos, el chirrido seguía, y Kilik la miraba fijamente como diciendo "yo no fui". Marie se levantó, y Kilik empezó a sudar frío, ya que era el único que tenía una mano debajo del banco. Soul por su parte, estaba tan abstraído mirando el techo y hamacándose en su silla, que no notó que cuando Marie pasó a su lado, la pollera esa que lleva la profe, se enganchó en su silla. Bastó apenas unos segundos, para que Marie se alejara de Soul. Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente, como la silla de Soul estaba haciendo equilibrio con sus patas traseras, el brusco golpe que pegó Marie hizo que Soul, con silla y todo, se fueran para atrás rápidamente.

Mi viejo, lo único que atinó fue a levantar los brazos, golpeando con fuerza el banco de atrás, en el que estaba Kim. La susodicha, saltó del susto, tirando su silla para atrás mientras se paraba. El golpe, se lo llevó el banco de Kilik, e hizo que la hoja se saliera sin hacer ruido. Kilik, luego de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, gritó de alegría, extrañando a Marie, pero luego lo disimuló con una sonora carcajada. Fue comiquísima la cara que puso Liz cuando Kilik se empezó a reír, ella estaba abstraída, haciendo que se sobresaltara con tanto ruido.

Maka se esfumó de su banco, y ayudó a Soul a levantarse. El pobre tenía un importante chichón en la cabeza. Marie estaba preocupadísima, tanto que no se fijó que pisó la mochila de Kim, y se fue de cabeza al suelo. En un vano intento por agarrarse de algo, tomó la mesa más cercana, haciendo que todo lo que había arriba saliera volando por los aires. ¡Oh, casualidad! Las hojas de la prueba de Maka terminaron en manos de Soul que miró sin poder creer del todo lo que estaba pasando.-

-JA Y TÚ DECIAS QUE LAS RESPUESTAS NO LLEGAN DEL CIELO- le gritó jactante a Maka, haciendo que esta le pegara un Maka-chop de los buenos.

Toda el aula estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que Marie se levantara furiosa y nos mirara a la cara.

-¡Se acabó, la prueba se suspende! ¡Mañana por la mañana oral general!-gritó antes de irse a su escritorio y anotar en su cuaderno unos recordatorios.

-Oye Soul, esto va directo al libro de "Historias de Estudiantes"-le grité desde el frente.

-Creo que deberás escribirlo vos Black, Soul no puede ni moverse- me dijo Tsubaki mientras una gotita le caía por la nuca.

**Moraleja de la historia:** si quieren zafar de una prueba escrita, hagan tremendo quilombo para que el profesor se enoje.

**Parte Negativa:** Los profesores tienden a ser hdp, y seguro en cuanto puedan les tomarán oral, o bien, los pueden suspender a todos.

**Consejo:** Asegúrense de que todos en su curso estén de acuerdo, nunca falta una Maka y un Ox que los maten a todos después de eso (comprobado la ½ sigue en el hospital).

**Lema de la vida:** "AMEN A BLACK STAR POR SOBRE TODA LAS COSAS SIMPLES MORTALES"

…

**PD:** eso me hizo ganarme otro Maka-chop.


	3. Canciones de 10

****

****

bueno en respuesta a una pregunta que hicieron: no me pasó tal cual lo escribí, fueron dos o tres historias mezcladas y adptadas a los personajes obviamente ^-^

Así mismo, esta historia me la contó **Rose Evans Albarn. **Y está adaptada a la situación y alargada un poquito más, espero que no te molesten los cambios :D

Gracias a: **kurenai 95, Cherry Baudelaire, Mary Eruka Evans, Yami Hai, Liz Wland hc, toaneo07, mumi evans elric, vale-alice, Candy-san y a The Mad Doll´Yami Akuma.**

Prometo que luego subiré las historias de **Cherry Baudelaire, The Mad Doll´Yami Akuma y de .**

**¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**

**Historias de Estudiantes.**

**03- "Canciones de 10"**

Hay momentos, en los que realmente quieres que te trague la tierra, momentos vergonzosos, que pasan a la historia como recuerdos divertidos. Y por más que en aquellos momentos te sean increíblemente terribles, luego de un tiempo, los recuerdas y llegas a reírte de ti misma. Personalmente, creo que compartir estos momentos vergonzosos, hace que muchas personas no se avergüencen tanto si les pasa, y que sepan que nos son los únicos. Quizás es por eso mismo que hemos hecho este "recopilatorio de historias".

Esta vez me toca a mí escribir una historia escolar, mi nombre es Tsubaki y esta historia ocurrió hace 3 días. Era un día común en la clase de música, mis amigos y yo estábamos practicando una canción para cantar en un acto escolar. Mientras tomábamos un pequeño descanso para no cansar nuestras voces, me senté en un lugar donde no había mucha gente. La mayoría estaba cada uno en lo suyo. Por un lado estaba Crona, hablando animadamente con Maka, mientras que Kid y Soul se acercaban a ellas con el fin de unírseles a la charla. Liz y Patty estaban por ahí cerca, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa cuando vieron que las miraba.

Suspiré mientras bebía un poco de agua de una de las botellas, esto de cantar te resecaba la boca. Miré fijamente a los chicos, y sonreí inconscientemente, antes de suspirar.

-Oí Tsubaki- me llamó Black Star antes de sentarse a mi lado, no pude evitar sonreírle.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté amablemente, mientras le dedicaba mi sonrisa más dulce.

-Nada- declaró antes de tirarse contra la pared y mirarme de reojo.

Suspiré antes de apartar la vista de mi compañero, realmente no podía ni mirarlo sin ponerme roja. Desde hacía tiempo, había dejado de ver la inmadurez de mi amigo como un defecto, ahora, me resultaba realmente atractivo ese pequeño detalle. Pese a lo descuidado, egoísta y testarudo que era Black Star, tenía un lado amable y atento que dejaba ver en los momentos más difíciles para los demás. Y por eso, y por muchas cosas más, me gustaba mucho, muchísimo.

-Tsubaki…- me llamó la profesora haciéndome pasar adelante- Canta la canción a capela- me ordenó y luego de asentir empecé a cantar.

Cuando terminé de cantar, todos me aplaudieron contentos, incluso Black Star. Me sentí muy feliz y sonreí, si a Black Star le gustaba como cantaba, era suficiente para mí. Bajé del escenario y lo miré de reojo, a pesar de que varias veces me había intentado declarármele, siempre lo malinterpretaba. Él creía que yo lo veía como un amigo, y yo no tenía el valor de aclararle la situación. Suspiré antes de que Patty me abrazara con fuerza, y me hiciera girar por los aires.

-Oí, suelta a mi arma…- la regañó Black Star ya que me estaba haciendo daño, Patty lo miró fijamente y luego se sonrió.

-Bueno, ya dejo tranquila a su esposa- ante este comentario empecé a ponerme roja.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Black Star confuso.

-¡BLACK Y TSUBAKI… SENTADOS EN UN ÁRBOL… BE-SAN-DO-SE!- empezó a cantar la menor del dúo de pistolas demoníacas.

Sentí mi cara volverse más roja que la lava hirviente, enseguida fui con la profesora a pedirle que hiciera algo para que Patty se callara.

-Sensei, haga algo- le supliqué haciendo que mirara a Patty fijamente.

-Claro que voy a hacer algo… le voy a poner un 10, tiene una entonación perfecta- se burló antes de que toda la clase se pusiera a reír como locos.

En ese momento quise que la tierra me tragase, y no sé de donde, mi instinto asesino se despertó y salí a correr a Patty por todos lados.

Nunca conseguí alcanzar a Patty, aún ahora hay algunos que hacen comentarios para burlarse de mí. Sin embargo, no es que esté deprimida por la cancioncita que hizo Patty, sino por el simple hecho de que el idiota de Black Star aún no se ha dado cuenta de que me gusta. Qué le voy a hacer, así es él, distraído y despistado con todo… pero aún así, sigue siendo el chico que más me gusta en el mundo.

¿Saben qué más? Pues la profesora sí le puso un 10 a Patty por aquella canción, aunque yo también saqué un diez por cantar la mía. Igual, no me molesta del todo, supongo que hay canciones que valen un 10, aunque me resulte humillante.

Pero... ¿Saben qué es lo peor de todo?... ¡Que no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza! Auxilio!


	4. Foto Escolar

Bueno, cortita esta historia. Está basada en la que me mandó **Cherry Baudelaire. **Espero que les guste!

Gracias a todos los que me mandaron un review en la historia pasada: **tomoyo0000001, kurenai95, toaneo07, Candy-san, mumi evans elric, vale-alice, rose evans albarn, The Mad Doll´Yami Akuma y a Mary Eruka Evans.**

**Aclaración:**

**(1) "Viernes 13" **considerado en mi país como el día de la mala suerte, desconozco si en otros paises es igual.

_La historia está basada como ya antes dije en una historia que me contó Cherry Baudelaire, eso quiere decir que está brevemente modificada, y que en caso de que no le gusten los cambios puede pedirme o que borre el capi, o que lo reescriba._

Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capi.

* * *

**Historias de estudiantes.**

**04- "Foto escolar"**

En todos los colegios, se toma la anual "foto escolar". Es un día en el que todos se arreglan, se peinan, y se alistan para quedar bien por un año entero. Hay personas como yo, quienes no se preocupan demasiado por esa foto, hay otras personas, como Soul o Tsubaki, que se van preparando algunas semanas antes. Hay otras personas, en cambio, como Liz, que están los 365 días del año pensando en ese día. Recuerdo un día de la foto, hace un tiempo, en el que pasó algo de lo más insólito y gracioso, justo dio la casualidad de que fue un Viernes 13**(1)**.

Era un día soleado, donde los profesores nos habían hecho pararnos sobre las gradas de estructura de metal, y escalones de madera. Entre ambos cursos, el de la luna y el de la estrella, ocupábamos la primera y segunda hilera de aquellas gradas. El fotógrafo, algo joven y de aspecto divertido, estaba acomodando la cámara digital de alta resolución en un trípode de metal. Marie había terminado de hablar con él y se estaba parando junto a Soul.

-bien, termino de acomodar esto y a las tres todos saltan y dicen whisky ¿sí?- nos preguntó el camarógrafo mientras terminaba de arreglar todo.

Yo estaba en la primera hilera, al lado de Tsubaki. Detrás de mí estaban Kid, Soul y Black Star. A las demás las había perdido entre la multitud. Suspiré mientras sentía una mano posarse tranquilamente en mi hombro. Me giré y miré a Soul a los ojos, quien con un leve gesto de mano me señaló burlonamente algo. Cuando me giré a mirar, vi que Black Star estaba agachado queriendo sacar algo de las gradas. Calculé que era un chicle o algo así.

-¿Qué hace?- le pregunté a Soul mientras contenía una risa, parecía estar muy concentrado en lo suyo.

-Ni idea, dijo que vio algo interesante y quiere sacarlo… o algo así le entendí- exclamó despreocupadamente.

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó Black quien sonrió triunfante y me miró agrandado.

-¿Qué encontraste?- le pregunté viendo como le estaba quitando un poco de chicle a un tornillo- que asco- murmuré antes de que Soul estallara en una carcajada profunda.

-Muy bien… tres… dos… uno-nos dijo el fotógrafo mientras tocaba la cámara- ¡cero!- dicho esto, todos saltamos con fuerza.

Ante nuestra sorpresa, las gradas cedieron ante nuestro peso, y todos nos fuimos de cabeza hacia el suelo. Stein salió volando junto a sus gafas, Marie empezó a rodar por el pasto. Y Black mantenía bien sujeto en su mano, el tornillo que sostenía toda la estructura. Para cuando me percaté de este detalle, intenté levantarme, pero tenía a Kid y a Soul encima de mí, desmayados prácticamente. Black se reía a carcajadas.

El fotógrafo tomó la foto, y la pusieron en la entrada de la escuela, a la vista de todos. Black Star fue castigado, y yo… pues nada nuevo. Excepto que dos horas después, en el salón, se cayó el ventilado y una regla salió volando impactando contra la pared, el suelo, el pizarrón y la cabeza de Soul, dejándolo inconsciente.

**CONSEJO:** Cuando llegue el día de la foto escolar, no te preocupes por tu apariencia, solo vigila a que ninguno de tus amigos intente quitar algo de una grada.

_**Atención:**_ Mantenerse alerta los Viernes 13, en especial si tienes un idiota como Black Star como compañero.


	5. Trabajos Grupales

Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en el cap anterior: **tomoyo0000001, The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma, vale-alice, yuki-chan, Yami Hai, Mary Eruka Evans, mumi evans elric, toaneo07, Cherry Baudelaire, Meikyuu Butterfly, Emiita y Ziesw.**

Este capi está basado en cosas mías y de mis amigos, las primeras 3 estuve yo, la útima es la adaptación a algo que le pasó a un amigo -.-´

Prometo que el próximo será de la hitoria que me mandó **The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma y el siguiente de .**

Los dejo con estas historias y me voy a leer Slam Dunk... es increíble que me haya viciado con un Manga de deportes 0-0 xD.

Nos leemos!

* * *

**Historias de Estudiantes:**

**05- Trabajos Grupales.**

Hoy me toca a mí escribir sobre las anécdotas de la escuela, ah soy Tsubaki por si no se dieron cuenta. Hoy contaré 4 historias que tienen que ver con un mismo tema: "Los trabajos grupales", y que ejemplifican cada una de las 4 leyes, como las llama Soul, de los trabajos grupales. Espero que les gusten, y por sobre todo, las narraré en tercera persona, usando un narrador Omnisciente.

_._

_Ley N° 1: "Cuantos más… mejor"_

_._

-Bien, hoy se juntarán en grupos de 3 o 4 integrantes para hacer un trabajo práctico sobre las Almas. Así que agrúpense y empiecen- dijo Stein antes de dar una vuelta con su silla.

Al detenerse, observó a los grupos que se habían formado. La mayoría eran de tres y había uno o dos de cuatro integrantes. Excepto aquel grupo. Dirigió su asesina mirada a aquel grupo de jóvenes que charlaba tranquilamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?- les preguntó enfurecido.

-Pues es obvio… trabajar- le respondió Liz un poco molesta por el hecho de que la interrumpieran.

-Dije grupos de 3 o 4 integrantes- siseó furioso Stein, mientras se contenía para no matarlos a todos- …- hizo una pausa dramática, y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a aquel grupo- Dije grupos de 4 o 3 integrantes… ¡NO DE 8!- gritó al borde de una explosión total.

Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki y Crona, compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Soul Evans, se recostó contra su silla, y con una sonrisa torcida afirmó:

-Cuantos más… mejor- exclamó burlonamente.

-Sí, además 8 personas son más simétricas que sólo 4 o 3- agregó Death the Kid antes de recibir un bisturitaso por la cabeza.

-No me tomen el pelo, se dividen en 4 y 4- murmuró echando humos Stein.

Los alumnos le hicieron caso, pero en cuanto éste dejó de prestarles atención, intercambiaron las respuestas a las preguntas, copiándolas un poco diferente para disimular. Porque definitivamente, 8 mentes son mejor que 4.

_._

_Ley N° 2: "Los trabajos grupales están hechos para que el inteligente trabaje… y el vago descanse"_

_._

Maka Albarn estaba harta, no solo había tenido que hacer las 20 preguntas del práctico ella sola, sino que Soul había estado durmiendo toda la hora. Maldecía mentalmente a Marie, puesto que al irse y dejar ese trabajo para hacer de a dos… la había condenado a esforzarse por terminarlo rápido y bien.

-Oye imbécil, al menos haz la última pregunta tú solo- le dijo Maka, mientras masajeaba su adolorida mano.

Soul abrió lentamente un ojo, para ver el enfado pintado en el rostro de su compañera. Bufó antes de apoyar sus brazos sobre el banco. La miro serenamente, sin agarrar ni el lápiz ni el papel.

-¿Qué miras?- le preguntó enfadada la peliceniza, haciendo que Soul señalara a los chicos de abajo- Sí son Tsubaki y Black… ¿y qué?- volvió a inquirir enfadada.

-No veo que Tsubaki se queje de que Black Star no haga nada…- recalcó el alvino sonriendo socarronamente- Los trabajos grupales están hechos para que el inteligente, o sea vos, trabaje y el vago, refiriéndose a mí, descanse- murmuró antes de que Maka le dedicara una dulce sonrisa.

-Tienes razón… ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta?- preguntó irónicamente, haciendo que el alvino la mirara extrañado- ¿Sabes qué Soul? Tú descansa… yo me encargo de terminar todo- murmuró dulcemente la chica, antes de inclinarse a buscar el lápiz.

En cuanto el alvino giró su cabeza, Maka le estampó el libro de 1.000 hojas que estaba leyendo, haciendo que su arma quedara totalmente fuera de combate. Sí, definitivamente los trabajos prácticos eran para que el más inteligente trabajara, ya que el vago… bueno… creo que no hace ni falta aclararlo.

_._

_Ley N° 3: "Cuando dictan, mantente atento."_

_._

-Bien, entonces pongan- exclamó Kid mientras tomaba las fotocopias subrayadas-Mmmm…- empezó a decir, armando mentalmente las oraciones para que quedaran simétricas.

-Dame eso… ¡Vas a tardar mucho!- le gritó Soul arrebatándole las fotocopias- A ver…- murmuró leyendo la hoja- La iconicidad es el grado de realismo que se le da a una imagen…- empezó a decir al tiempo que Kid, Black Star, Maka y Tsubaki empezaban a copiar.

-Grado de realismo…- exclamó Black, indicándole que se había olvidado el resto.

-que se le da a una imagen…- Concluyó Soul, mirando de mala manera al peliazul- Punto- murmuró antes de volver su vista a la hoja- El grado más realista de una imagen, coma, es una foto…-dictó mientras escribía.

-¿Por qué cada vez que dicen "coma" se me viene a la mente una comida?- preguntó Maka antes de que su estómago rugiera.

-Porque te estás muriendo de hambre- le dijo Kid burlón, ligándose un pequeño golpe de la chica.

-Ya ¿qué más?- preguntó Tsubaki, intentando que ninguno se desviara demasiado del tema.

-Mmm- murmuró Soul intentando concentrarse nuevamente en el texto- Punto. Y el grado de iconicidad 0 es una imagen abstracta- dijo haciendo que Maka se empezara a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Tsubaki a Maka, y esta no pudo evitar poner a reír a carcajadas.

-Ya Maka…- le dijo Kid avergonzado.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó ella y señaló el lápiz que Kid tenía en la mano- Es que me acordé del lío que hizo Kid en Estados Unidos para conseguir ese lápiz- murmuró antes de que todos se empezaran a reír nuevamente.

-Jajaja… tienes razón… Estados Unidos… fue un viaje grandioso… Jajaja- gritó Soul antes de que todos se empezaran a reír.

-Bueno, sigamos…- dijo Tsubaki, haciendo que todos se concentraran en lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Dónde quedé?- se preguntó Soul a sí mismo.

-En…- empezó a decir Black- En: "Y el grado de iconicidad 0 es un lápiz de Estados Unidos"- exclamó sonriente.

Soul lo miró con una ceja levantada, y le quitó la hoja donde estaba escribiendo. Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, el alvino se golpeó la frente y luego le dio un zape al peliazul.

-¡Imbécil! ¿¡Cómo va a ser un lápiz de Estados Unidos!- le gritó Soul, sacado de sus casillas.

-No me digas que de verdad puso eso…- murmuró Maka sorprendida.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, todo el grupo estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que el peliazul se sonrojara hasta la médula y saltara sobre el banco para gritar sobre su genialidad para evitar las burlas de sus amigos.

Definitivamente, hay que prestar atención si alguien dicta, a menos que quieras que tus amigos se burlen de ti.

_._

_Ley N° 4: "Cuando pases a exponer tu trabajo, asegúrate de haber leído todo."_

_._

-¡Perfecto Maka! ¡Se nota que has trabajado muchísimo!- la felicitó Marie, aplaudiendo a la peliceniza que estaba al frente de la clase- Ahora tú Soul… dime ¿Dónde desembarcó Colón en América y en qué año?-

Soul se quedó mirando tranquilo a Marie, como si estuviera en otro mundo. Pero la verdad era que no tenía idea de nada. Esa pregunta no estaba en la hoja de respuestas que Maka le había dado.

-En… ¿1700?- preguntó desconfiado, haciendo que Marie negara con la cabeza- No, no tengo idea- murmuró antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Qué mal… bueno… tendrán un 90%- murmuró Marie anotando esa nota en su cuaderno- Son los segundos mejores, hasta ahora- exclamó sonriente, indicando que estaba muy conforme con esa nota.

Pero en cuanto el alvino se giró a mirar a su compañera, pudo descubrirlo… que su error no iba a pasar tan fácilmente inadvertido.

En cuanto estuvieron lejos de la humanidad, Maka le dio el mayor Maka-chop de la historia por burro, y otro por echarle la culpa a ella diciéndole que "esa respuesta no estaba en la hoja que ella le había dado para estudiar". Y no le dirigió palabra al alvino por mucho tiempo.

-La próxima vez lee todo antes de pasar a exponer el trabajo- le regañó Maka un día en la escuela, haciendo que el alvino la mirara de reojo sorprendido.

Soul examinó la hoja y notó que la pregunta que no había sabido contestar, no estaba.

-Maka- la llamó y le mostró la hoja- ¿Ves que no está?- le dijo con algo de miedo, aunque igualmente se ligó un importante Maka-chop.

En cuanto el dolor de la cabeza de Soul desapareció, Maka dio vuelta la hoja, mostrándole que del otro lado estaba la respuesta a esa pregunta. Soul no supo si considerarse un idiota total, o … algo peor. Realmente era un idiota ¿cómo no se había fijado del otro lado?

Suspiró y se acostó sobre el banco… definitivamente… leería con atención todo antes de exponer su próximo trabajo…


	6. Hora Libre

Hola mis amigos! Cómo andan? Bueno aquí les dejo la historia que me contó **The Mad Doll´Yami Akuma.**

Espero que la disfruten! Nos leemos!

* * *

**Historias de Estudiantes.**

**06- "Hora Libre"**

Seguramente, todo el mundo ha tenido horas libres en sus escuelas, y casi siempre son divertidas, aunque también pueden ser muy problemáticas. Hola, soy Tsubaki (de nuevo), y voy a contarles una pequeña historia sobre lo que una puede llegar a hacer en una hora libre, y las consecuencias que debe pagar.

Un día, hace no mucho, faltó la profesora de educación física de nuestra clase, por lo que las mujeres quedamos en hora libre. Los chicos, en cambio, como tenían educación física con Sid-sensei, pues… tuvieron normalmente.

Y nosotras, aburridas como estábamos, salimos al patio a pasar el rato. Algunas se quedaron mirando a los chicos jugar al fútbol (Maka, Patty y Kim) y las demás nos fuimos al lado de los vestidores de mujeres, donde hay unas bancas muy bonitas para sentarse.

Como pasa casi siempre, una quiso ir al baño (Liz) y varias la siguieron, solo para acompañarla, cosas de nuestras. Y yo me quedé afuera junto a Jacqueline, hablando de boludeces. Como las chicas se tardaban tanto en el baño, Jacqueline me propuso un ingenioso plan.

-Oye Tsubaki, ¿no quieres que las asustemos?- me preguntó y yo ladeé mi cabeza, sin entender a dónde quería llegar con eso.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunté y ella se rió suavemente.

Me susurró su plan en el oído, y aunque todo el mundo crea que soy buena y no me gusta hacer mal a otras personas, pues en ese momento me olvidé que era así. Quizás fue porque estaba muy aburrida, o quizás no, pero el tema es que me reí ante la idea, y ambas nos pusimos en marcha.

Nos escurrimos hasta la puerta de los vestidores de las chicas, donde todas estaban hablando y mirándose al espejo. No pude evitar sonreír con malicia al recrear mentalmente el plan de Jakie. Jacqueline, llevó disimuladamente su mano a la perilla de la luz y la apagó.

-¡Se cortó la luz!- gritó Liz.

-Sí, demonios- exclamó otra, mientras yo caminaba en silencio hasta el centro del vestuario, siendo guiada por las puertas de madera de los baños.

Me puse en posición, y golpeé tres veces el suelo, dándole la señal a Jakie. Pero antes de nada, solté mi cabello negro largo, y lo tiré para tapar toda mi cara. Dos segundos más tarde, la luz se encendió, pero nadie advirtió de mi presencia.

-Bueno… ya vol-vol…- dijo Liz, cortándose de pronto al ver mi reflejo en el espejo.

La cara que puso Liz, y el grito que pegó, fueron impagables. Una de esas cosas que no se pueden comprar con master card**(*)**. No pude contener la risa, y Jacqueline tampoco. No falta decir que luego llegó el profesor de los chicos, asustado por los gritos, y que a mí y a Jakie nos pusieron un merecido castigo, pero creo que valió la pena.

Y bueno, además del sermón de una hora que nos comimos, ahora tenemos que quedarnos después de clases, esperando a que venga Stein y nos aplique un castigo. Por eso, aprovecho este tiempo para contarles mi pequeña historia… espero que les guste.


End file.
